Bolt "Benjamin" The Echidehog
''Bolt "Benjamin" The Echidehog 'AKA:' " Bolty " , Lightning Rider , " Benjamin " *real name* *Date of bith:'' June 18th *''Place of birth:'' Luminance Fields, Moebius( Anti-mobius) *''Marital status:'' Single *''Species:'' Hedgehog/ Echidna hybrid *''Sexuality:'' Straight *''Height:'' 3 Feet 7 inches *''Weight: 82 pounds '''- Likes/ Loves'':' Nachos, automobiles (Or anything that runs with an engine), seafood, skating, lightning storms, rock music of all kinds (preferably indie style rock), Hip hop/ R n' B , Jazz, Ice cream, playing bass guitar, and chilling '''- Dislikes'': Scourge the Hedgehog, Spitfire the Tasmanian devil, Overconfidence, flirtatious women, snobs, overly judge-mental individuals, technologically advance machinery, magnet, and water. ''- Skills/ Powers'':' Controls Electricity /Lightning, magnetism, and in some cases gravity (via the magnetic field surrounding the planet), highly knowledgeable in mechanics, can also cook well. Skilled in Capoeira (break-dance martial arts). 'Favorite Food: Nachos ''Quote'': " You may wander down life's path, searching for the Light. But I generate my own to light the way "' Personality: Bolt is fiery tempered, impatient, and very stubborn at times, seeming very grouchy. But he has good natured intentions. He claims to not need anyone or anything's help and that he can get by on his own without anybody, but in reality he just wants a family to call his own. Because he contains such a short fuse, he can come off as arrogant and cold. He loves to listen to music and cannot go anywhere without it, dropping a beat into his ears. He will easily become friends with almost anyone who loves music as much as he does. He has a deep insecurity over being alone by himself, but hides and acts as if he likes to be alone, ironically. Because he was confined as a child due to safety reasons, Bolt hates being told what to do or being held down in 1 place to long. He misses his parents deeply and holds deep hatred for their killer, Spitfire the Tasmanian devil. Besides Scourge, Bolt knows no other official character. Background story: Bolt was brought up in a violent and painful childhood in the early years. The later years were peaceful but they had little effect on what made Bolt come to be who he is now. His parents were from 2 separate tribes. His father, Surge, was a Lightning Guardian of the Thunder-plains hedgehogs. His mother, Iris, was a priestess of a lost echinda tribe in the Fallen forest (Mobius's Great Forest counterpart). Their love fr each other was considered forbidden among their tribes and when it was found out, they were sent into exile as punishment. Yet the 2 still found their love strong enough to carry them both forward. They were bounded together in holy matrimony secretly afterward and settled into a home in the Luminance Fields (named for the glow it gives off at night). Soon after Bolt was born, the family spent their days filled with joy and peace, But Bolt's father had had trouble in his past. He had fought and severely scared a mercenary for hire by the name of Spitfire, a psychotic tasmanian devil who had pyrokinetic abilities. He was sent by Scourge the hedgehog (Who had now conquered almost all of Moebius and crowned himself king) to rid him of Surge, who had a knack for ruining his plans to take over Thunder-plains. To make an example out of him to anyone who got in his way, Spitfire was ordered to kill Surge and his family. Spitfire now returned after years since their last fight to finish what he started. He succeeded in killing Surge and burned Luminance fields to the ground. Unbeknownst to him, Iris and bolt still survived (now aged by 3 years). Not wanting her beloved son to die, Iris sent out a distress signal, which came to the attention of Dr. Kintobor (Eggman's friendly moebius counterpart), a friendly veterinarian who protected the moebians from Scourge and the suppression squad . When Kintobor arrived to the scene, Bolt was found but his mother was nowhere to be seen, having been assumed to have died with her husband. Iris however, had fled the scene parting regretfully from Bolt, knowing she couldn't take care of her son without Surge due to her wounds. While she lived in secret, Bolt was taken in by Dr. Kintobor, and raised as his foster son. He was taken to the good doctor to his city in a dome force field, to keep the criminals and oppressors out where they can live safely. Bolt, had grown up confined for his safety but he defied and rebelled often breaking rules, and sneaking out at night. His hate for Scourge and Spitfire led almost to obsession. After years of mastering his power and plotting revenge, Bolt nearly succeeded in confronting both Spitfire and Scourge, but was interrupted when a warp gate suddenly appeared and became pulled into it, only to be captued by Eggman in Mobius. Robotnik had been building had been building a warp gate to try and contact Scourge the hedgehog but caught Bolt instead. His intentions were driven by a desire to rid himself of sonic once and for all, in an alliance with Scourge, and soon after, Dr. Finitevus. Bolt was a surprise to Robotnik (since he wasn't expecting to catch him) and after Bolt discovered where he was and what Eggman was after, he escaped his base, destroying a portion of it along the way and plummeted out of the sky to the surface of Mobius. After landing safely, he realized he felt at peace. strangely enough on this other world. Moebius may have been his original home, but he felt like he never belonged. That feeing now was dissipated inside him and he decided to explore Mobius, picking up the skills of a professional mechanic and bass guitarist along the way. He now rolls on, looking for new adventures to take hold of in finding his true place in the world. His plans for revenge have been postponed...but for how long? Lineage and bloodline: *''The Thunder plain Hedgehogs'' - The Thunder plain hedgehogs are an ancient yet small civilization that thrived thousands of years ago in Moebius and still does today. they guard a sacred gem called the Lightning shard, a magic infused crystal mounted on a staff that gives it's user the control of electricity / lightning and even other abilities of similar descent. The tribe choses a guardian who bears the mark of the crystal's magic on their bodies to protect and use the staff to defend the tribe and keep the peace. The guardian's powers are awakened by the crystal and pass them on to their children, making them the next in line to fulfill the role their parent was given. Surge was the most recent guardian at present time until he was murdered by Spitfire. Bolt was next in line to become the new guardian but since his father was exiled before his death, he is no longer considered a part of that clan.' *'''The Taeranian Echidnas- The Taeranian Echidnas are an ancient tribe of echidnas the dwindle in small numbers, living in the shadow forest. They are practitioners in the art of meditation which unites ones body and soul as a whole''. ''When meditating they let their spirit wander and connect to a being known to them as Taera (pronounced ter-rah as in Terra), the source of all life and nature (their equivalent to mother nature / gaia). The tribe has been lead by the clan leader and the priestess of Taera, believed to be an incarnation of the being herself, to lead them into peace and harmony. They are very secluded and distrust outsiders, whom they respond to in hostility. Technology is banned from use in the village, and leaving to the outside is not an option. The priestess is betrothed to the tribe's most strongest and wisest warrior. The priestess also wears a flower in her hair and is recognized by the markings of Taera on her body. Iris was the last of the priestesses to be seen before her exile. Rider of lightning by bolt the echidnahog-d2xnsg2.jpg|Rider of lightning|link=http://bolt-the-echidnahog.deviantart.com/art/Rider-of-lightning-177469634 Color me Bolt by Bolt the Echidnahog.png|Colored by me, Drawn by Kinomi hedgehog.|link=http://bolt-the-echidnahog.deviantart.com/art/Color-me-Bolt-172067739 Bolt the Echidnahog by Bolt the Echidnahog.jpg|Bolt " Benjamin" the Echidehog|link=http://bolt-the-echidnahog.deviantart.com/art/Bolt-the-Echidhog-170995650 Category:Hybrids